PK KameHameha!
by Nesspwns
Summary: Ninten has an adventure with our favorite super saiyan
1. Chapter 1

After Giegue was defeated Ninten (Our main character) made it home after dropping of Ana and Loid and checking on Teddy. As soon as he entered his house their was a shout then he was tackled roughly on to the rug in his house. The unsuspected attack shocked the crap out of the thirteen year old. When he opened his eyes he realized it was his mom. "Ninten, your all right." She began to cry tears of joy that her only son had come back of his adventure in one piece. He knew that he had only came home once during the middle of his journey and it probably scared his mom that he didn't come home at all since then.

Ninten, being a boy who did not speak often, hugged his mom, a sign saying that he was sorry that he did not come back and visit in his journey. His mom let him up and regained her composure. "Would you like some Prime ribs and Sunkist?" She asked him, dabbing her eyes at the same time. He nodded up and down like a bobble head. His mom laughed, seeing the boy still had his live for his favorite food and pop.

Ninten looked around trying to find his sisters. They were nowhere in sight. His mom realized what he was doing and said, "They went over to Pippi's house to play with her. We did not know when you would come home." She turned on the oven and put the ribs in it. Ninten let out a small smile and motioned out the door and took step towards the white door. His mom nodded, and he opened the door and left leaving his Hank's bat by the door. His mom let out a sigh and started to laugh. Her boy was just like his dad!

Ninten sprinted of his steps and turned the cornor, His bandana, loose around his neck flailed about. His blue brimmed red cap turned to the right on his black hair and wearing red, white and blue shirt with a Franklin badge pinned to it. His short reached down to his mid shins and he wore black Nike baseball cleats. He made it to Pippi's house with out lousing his breath. He ran a lot on his journey and this was nothing.

He made it to Pippi's house and knocked on the door. Sounds of footsteps were heard then the door opened. A red haired girl with pig tails sticking straight into the air answered the door. "Hello, Ninten." Pippi said smiling eyes shining. Apon hearing the name of their brother Minne and Mimme, Ninten's sisters ran to their "favortist big bruther in the world!" Ninten laughed and crouched down to give them a hug. They embraced for a few minutes, all the while Pippi watch the boy she had a crush on since day one of his adventure, thoe she was too shy to talk to him about it..

Ninten poited towards their house, his sister's took the message. They pouted a bit and Minne said "Big brother Pippi was going to help us do our nails." Ninten looked at Pippi and she mouthed 'Take them home'. He wanted to laugh put he kept a straight face and shook his head and pointed home. "Ok." Mimme said sadly. Ninten picked up the eight year old Mimme and put her on his shoulders, he then let Minne on his back for a piggyback ride.

He started to walk home jumping up in down every other step, much to sisters' amusement. 'Oof, they are not as light as they use to be.' Ninten walked down the path to his house enjoying the walk and his sisters company. When he reached his house he dropped them off and opened the door. The smell of Prime ribs was in the air. Ninten licked his lips, but then realized that they weren't done. Their was still thirty five minutes left on the timer so he told his mom that he was going to take a nap and to wake him up when the ribs were done.

He climbed the stairs and went into his room. Remembering the day he woke up in the chair and the lamp attacked him he smiled finding the broken lamp still sitting there. He passed it by. He threw his cap to the ground and jumped on his bed and fell asleep before his head hit the pillow.

In another demision earth our favorite Saiyain, Goku, was preparing for the Androids that Trunks told him about. It had been one year already since Trunks defeated Frieza, and gave them the warning. Goku was training with his son Gohan, who was now nine, and the Namekean Piccolo. Goku was showing Gohan how to use the Kamehameha Wave attack and Gohan was a fast learner.

"Gohan, keep your energy focused in the palms of your hands." Goku said, that serious expression on his face as he tried to teach his only son. (For now.) "Okay dad", Gohan said in response.

"KAME" Gohan said lowly an energy ball forming in his hand. "Yes, son. Keep going!" Goku said a small smile appearing on his face. "HAME" The energy ball got bigger, enveloping his hands. "HA!" He shot out a blue beam with a diameter of a telephone pole. It shot out into the mountains then disappeared.

"There you go, Gohan!" Goku cheered the playful face returned to Goku's face as he patted his son on the back. Gohan was grining ear to ear he looked at Piccolo. He had a small smile and he had his thumb up. Gohan beamed at his teachers. "Thanks, Dad." "No problem, son. Now, lets use it in a fight." He got in the fighting stance. Gohan copied his Dad.

They jumped at each other fists fly each dodging the others blows. Goku thre a ki blast a Gohan witch he dodge by going extreme speed ( When they disappear a appear little ways a way. Gohan shot a few of his own ki blast then followed them with assault with his fists. Goku extreme speeded out of the way, and appeared behind Gohan and roundhouse kicked in in the back of the head. "Chuck Norris!" He yelled after performing the martial artist signature move.

Piccolo, who had sat out for the beginning of the fight, came in and decked Goku in the stomach while he looked for Gohan. "That's cheap." Goku said under his breath. All Piccolo did was smirk at him. The two extreme speeded and hit each other and started exchanging blows. Little did they know Gohan was getting ready for a Kamehameha Wave.

"Kame-" Gohan said a energy formed in his hand. Goku and Piccolo were too busy trying o beat the shit out of each other to notice, the young half saiyan charged up the attack. "Hame-" Gohan crouched down into position, and the two still didn't notice Gohan.

Then all of the sudden Goku caught Piccolo's fist and asked "Were's Gohan?" Then they heard "HA!" a big blue enrgy beam raced at the two, they barely jumped out of the way in time. It shot pass them and circle around at them again. Goku simply shot with a ki attack then dodge this time. When the two attacks collided they cancelled each other out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ninten, honey, the Prime ribs are ready." The boys mom called from downstairs. Normally, Ninten would've just kept sleeping, but he hasn't had his mom's famous prime ribs since he left on his adventure. He got up yawned, rubbed sleep out of his eyes, and then picked up his signature baseball cap and pinned his Franklin badge on his shirt.

The psychic checked his alarm clock; it was six thirty seven in the evening. "So I slept for about half an hour." He said to himself. He got out of his queen-sized bed, walked over the remains of a broken lamp then headed downstairs thinking. _I really should clean that lamp up. Oh well, I'll do it tomorrow. _The sleepy PSI user passed by his sisters' rooms. Hopped down the stairs and paused savoring the aroma of the prime ribs.

He sat down at the end of the table next to were his dad sat if he was home (Which wasn't very often.). His mom set out the Prime ribs, and opened the Sunkist. It fizzled with built up carbonation and it was like music to Ninten's ears. He poured himself a tall glass and started to chug it down, a little dribbling of his chin.

His sisters started to giggle at there older brother, his mom gave him the 'Oh my god! I can't believe my son just did that' that crossed with a scolding look and a look of disgust. (Picture that face if you can! =D). He looked apologetically at his mom and drank the rest in a more civilized manner. "Ninten, I need to tell you something after dinner, ok?" Ninten nodded, them began to devour the Prime ribs.

After dinner was over, Ninten went up to his mom. "Ninten, you and I are not human." Ninten had a questioning look on his face. "What do you mean?" He asked, not sure if this was some kind of practical joke or not. "We are of a alien species called the Saiyans, that closely resemble humans." Ninten nodded, a doubtful expression on his features.

"I buy hair dye to die my hair from black to blond you know that right?" Ninten nodded. " Well all pure blood Saiyans have black hair and black eyes just like us." She paused and Ninten motioned her to go on. " I came here with your father and your uncle Kakkorot." "But what about Minne and Mimme, they don't have black hair." Ninten questioned. He was unsure if this was joke now. "That's because YOUR dad died, THEIR dad is away on business."

Ninten's normally black playful eyes were now the size of saucers. "They are half saiyans. Not as powerful as you." She explained. "What about uncle Kakkorot?" Ninten questioned cocking his head to the side. Ninten's mom sighed and said "When we landed he was knoked cold, and he suffered from amnesia."

Ninten got up "I'm going to go find him. Where did you guys land?" Ninten's mom looked at him straight in the eye and smiled. "In Japan."


End file.
